


Tender

by charmed_seconds



Series: Mars and Neptune [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Chronic Pain, Comforting Lance, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, carpal tunnel syndrome, hurt keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: Keith ran out of the practice room and Lance couldn't help but worry. What caused his boyfriend to drop his sword? What caused his boyfriend to be in pain?





	Tender

The sword clattered against the floor with a loud, high-pitch sound. It stopped everything. Lance turned around, first noticing Keith’s knife on the floor and then his eyes drifted up to see a frowning Keith. Before he could say anything, Keith bent down, grabbed his knife, and then walked off. Lance blinked as the door closed shut, his brows furrowing in concern. 

“Wonder what’s wrong with him,” Pidge said.

Lance shook his head, “I don’t know, but, I’m going to go find out.” He said, deactivating his bayard and headed after his boyfriend. 

He stood in front of Keith’s bedroom door, hesitating to knock. He wasn’t even sure if Keith was going to answer. Taking a deep breath, he knocked in a quick trio. He could hear a soft sigh behind the door, “Who is it?”

“It's me, Keith.” Lance leaned towards the door, “Can you open the door?” 

Lance heard another sigh before the door opened, a frowning Keith in its threshold. “What do you want, Lance?”

“Can I come in so we don’t have to have a conversation in the hallway?” 

Keith’s frown deepened but he moved aside for Lance to enter. Lance waited until the door closed again and Keith sat on the bed, his eyes looking up at Lance in curiosity. Slowly, Lance sat beside Keith, “You okay? You left the practice room pretty quickly.”

“I’m fine, Lance.” was the quiet answer.

“I don’t want to call bullshit but…” Lance smiled softly, “What’s up? You never drop your sword.”

Keith glanced at Lance, almost growling when he answered, “Nothing.”

Lance let out a soft sigh, leaning back on his hands on Keith’s bed. “Keith, we’re dating now. I obviously care for you,” Lance explained, “I want to help you and I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s going on. I never seen you bolt like that before.”

Keith let out a sharp breath, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose only to stop the motion with a wince. “That!” Lance sat up, “Are you injured?” 

“I’m fine, Lance,” Keith said, slightly subdued, “It will go away eventually.”

“Are you in pain? What’s going on?” Lance asked softly, leaning towards his boyfriend. 

Keith looked at Lance, “You’re not going to leave until I say something will you?” he muttered.

Lance shook his head, “Only ‘cause I care for you,” he added softly, “I want to help.”

“Its carpal tunnel,” Keith admitted quietly, “I have it primarily in my right wrist.” 

“Isn’t that where your hand is like pins and needle?” 

Keith shrugged, “Sometimes. Other times...its pain.”

Lance slowly reached out and took the affected hand into his own, “I’m guessing its not pin and needles right now with your reaction.”

“I’m fine, it will go away eventually. I just have to rest it.” Keith explained.

Slowly, Lance pushed his thumbs into the pad of Keith’s palm, moving them in small circles. “Maybe this will help?” Lance said, moving down Keith’s wrist. He kept glancing up at Keith’s face trying to gauge if he was hurting or helping the situation. Considering Keith hasn’t pulled his hand out of his grasp, it was going well.

The two sat in silence as Lance continued to massage Keith’s wrist. After a good ten minutes, Lance leaned back. “Did that help at all?”

Keith held his wrist close to his chest, slowly making a fist a few times before nodding. “Thanks.”

Lance smiled broadly before leaning forward, pressing his lips against Keith’s. “Anytime, Cariño”


End file.
